Congrats on the Sex
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Someone slips something in John's drink. Sherlock and John have sex for the first time and there's three cakes in the morning.


**Sorry, this is unedited. So there will be a lot of grammar mistakes I'm sure. It was done as a request, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

John had no idea that the case was going to go the direction it had taken. He had no idea they would be going to a club, he had no idea that someone would slip something to his drink, and he had no idea he would have a raging boner just by hearing Sherlock speak. It was only two weeks since Sherlock first kissed John. That was Sherlock's declaration to John; direct, no words, and all action. However, that was the opposite of the current status of their relationship.

Which would explain their current predicament; John was sprawled on the couch, legs spread, erection throbbing in the air, and a petrified Sherlock watching. John moaned; pleading Sherlock to do something about it. Sherlock swallowed hard; he was such a smartass and a show-off but in reality he was alarmed by the idea of sex. He tried it once in the University, but failed miserably since he hurt his partner and they decided to make fun of him because of it.

"Sher-Sherlock, d-do something!" John begged once more.

Sherlock swallowed his fear; hopefully he wouldn't be all that bad. He maneuvered over to John, the sudden cold wind made John's dick twitch. Sherlock lifted his hand and moved his long slender index finger alongside John's shaft. John let out a loud yelp. Sherlock almost retreated to his bedroom, but John began to describe how good it felt.

"John, I'm not skilled in this area…" Sherlock began to excuse himself.

"Y-you're a g-genius aren't you?" John gasped, "I'll t-tell yo-you how!"

John placed Sherlock's hand on his shaft. Sherlock knew how to do that much. Jerking someone off was a skill he practiced before. It used to be whenever it was necessary, when John moved in it took more of his time. John came with a couple of pumps Sherlock gave him. John looked at Sherlock, who was busy inspecting the sperm on his hand. Their eyes met for a moment and John told him what to do next. Sherlock looked baffled.

"You want me to…?"

"Y-yes…" John sighed, his erection still raging hard.

Sherlock knew that he needed to relax. So, he took a deep breath and used the cum on his fingers as lube for John. Sherlock pushed one slender finger into John, while John played with his nipples. He jerked upwards in ecstasy. Sherlock could feel the heat John was emitting and transferring it to him. Sherlock pulled his finger away and took off his pants and shirt quick as he could. He quickly retreated to the bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded John on the couch. Sherlock came back with a condom.

"Y-you…"

"I had been thinking about it for a while…" Sherlock admitted.

He was relaxed. Sherlock Holmes could deduce his way through sex. He kneeled down in front of John and licked John's cum covered hole. John whimpered at the light strokes and began to tug at his member. Sherlock touched his own a few times as well. He looked back at John who had his eyes covered in tears.

"S-suck me!" John whimpered.

Sherlock nodded and licked John's member. He still had a finger inside of John; he gripped the pillows on the couch tightly. He couldn't cum anymore. Sherlock was making sure this time they would do so together.

"L-let me!" John gasped.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow and watched John make an effort to get up. Sherlock sat on the couch, as John positioned himself to suck Sherlock off. Sherlock reached to John's arse and was able to loosen him up even more as John kept himself occupied with Sherlock's long member. John's head bobbed up and down Sherlock's shaft. Sherlock bucked his hips forward on instinct. John gagged back, but could not resist and continued to suck Sherlock.

John groaned into Sherlock's dick when he felt Sherlock put in the third finger. It was rough for John, but the drug that made the pain tolerable. John gasped; his lips popping off of Sherlock's member. John moved himself and positioned himself on top of Sherlock. He sat on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock leaned in and kissed John's red lips. He sucked John's bottom lip as John rolled his hips along Sherlock's dick. Sherlock's tongue danced around John's tongue. They pulled away a string of saliva connecting both of them.

"I w-want you inside of me…" John sighed.

Sherlock tore the aluminum of the condom and rolled it on himself. John lifted himself so that Sherlock could put it inside. However, Sherlock moved John to his stomach. His arse high in the air, like a trophy ready to be claimed. Sherlock remembered this part very well. The pain he made his partner go through, but he was sure that he didn't have to worry about this with John. He positioned himself into John. He slowly pushed inside. Moving in and out, little by little.

John groaned and moaned when he felt Sherlock's cock inside of him. The heat inside of him was unbearable. John clenched tightly, however Sherlock kissed John's neck trying to relax him. John began to relax and began to feel into the penetrations. Sherlock felt a wave of euphoria roll down his member. John groaned out Sherlock's name. Each time sweeter, each time a lot more desperate. Suddenly, John whimpered when Sherlock rubbed against the nerves that made an ecstasy run through his body. Sherlock rammed into that direction, each time John moaned louder. He stroked his member faster wanting a release quick. Sherlock murmured words that didn't make sense in John's mind. Finally, John came onto the soft fabric of the couch, clenching tight around Sherlock's length. Sherlock came with a few more pumps into John. They both gasped for air and stayed in that position for a minute.

"J-John…" Sherlock breathed, "A-are you alright now?"

"I-I think s-so…" John sighed. Sherlock pulled out of John taking the condom off and tying a knot, "Fuck… how am I going to get the stain off of the couch?"

"Just turn the cushion." Sherlock smirked. He held his hand out for John, "How about a bath?"

"Sounds good." John smiled.

The next morning, John cleaned the fluids and noticed three cakes on the kitchen table. He shouted for Sherlock to come into the kitchen. Sherlock walked inside naked and looked at the cakes.

"W-who did-?"

"Lestrade, Mycroft, and Moriarty."

"What?"

"Congrats on the sex." Sherlock read off of three cards. John was petrified.

The End.


End file.
